do i have the right to say i love you
by NamaiTheKiller
Summary: Dan has been bullied since his second year of middle school. Plus, he is a homosexual. Phil is the most popular guy in the entire school and is 100% straight. Dan has a hopeless crush on Phil and can't even get the courage to talk to him. One day, Phil and him got detention, which got them to talk to each other. Will Dan get the guy he always wanted? And will Phil accept him?


Hewwo- I'm here with a Dan X Phil fanfiction. Hopefully it's okay.

* * *

"Tchh, loser." People murmured around him.

"Why does he have to be in the same school as us?"

"He's such a manslut."

Dan paced through the terrifying hallway of high school.

He was bullied since the second year of middle school and still is today.

Why was that?

He came out as a gay.

Apparently that really got on people nerves. Can't they mind their own business?

Then there was Phil.

The most popular guy in he was 100% straight.

Plus, Dan has a crush on him.

Phil never said anything about him, in fact, he looked sorry for him. He always has a big smile plastered on his face, even talking to the unpopular people.

Dan can't even speak a word to him. How is he going to even be friends...?

* * *

Dan has arrived to his first class, which is homeroom. And he also had Phil in his classes, too. Besides 4th and 7th.

He headed straight to his seat, which was in the back. He kind of liked it because he didn't get much attention but the people next to him, they're horrible.

They always whisper rude things to him and pull his ear, hard.

He can't really tell the teacher because that would make things worse.

Phil was in the middle, surrounded by all the classmates, always causing a ruckus.

Oh, if only he could be seated next to him. That would make things much easier.

It is currently third period, and these people are pestering him.

"What do you do every night? Go to gay night clubs and go humping other guys?"

"You better not make anyone so gay like you."

He has already had enough.

"JUST SHUT IT!" He accidentally shouted out in public.

The teacher, Mr. Johansen, glared at him. "One detention after school."

"Uh, Mr. Johansen...isn't that a little not fair?" Phil stood up and raised his hand.

"It's completely fair. He interrupted the class-"

"But, sir-"

"One detention for you as well." Mr. Johansen stated shortly.

Phil slowly rose back to his seat.

Frick. He just got Phil into detention. Has Phil ever gotten detention before? Yeah he may be popular and talks a lot, but he is a good kid.

But he actually stood up for him, he couldn't have heard what they were saying to him, since he was in the second row for this class.

Hey, maybe in detention, he can apologize...and that would start a conversation?

Now to get the courage to...

* * *

Detention...the smell of it is weird...

Honestly, he never has gotten it before. Well, he didn't really scream out in class often.

Now it is time to find Phil till the teacher comes in.

Phil was by the strangely small window, looking outside.

Wouldn't he be talking to people.

Well...based on the people here, they look kind of...terrifying.

Uh, he never has seen these people here before but...okay?

He paced over to him, nervous and hoping he can start a conversation by apologizing.

"Uh...hi."

Phil turned over to look at him, his mouth gradually twisting into a smile.

"Hey, Dan."

Dan coughed. He actually knows my name-. Well, isn't that obvious?

"I just uh...wanted to..." He shifted his foot, "apologize for getting you here..."

Phil's happy face quickly turned into a surprised one. "Uh, it's okay! I couldn't really handle it though-"

"You did enough."

"You think so? Thanks! I really wanted to talk to you but somehow I couldn't." He awkwardly laughed. "It's weird, huh."

Wait, excuse me. Phil actually wanted to talk to him? Even though he looked sorry, it didn't ever look like he was eager to talk to him...

"It's not weird at all!" Dan glanced over to the window. "I...um..actually wanted to speak to you as well."

"Whoa, really? It always looked like you were glaring at me or something."

Uh. Sure, he stared at him many times but apparently he was glaring? He must have really mad eyebrows. /A/N: i'm sorry, i can't, oh my god./

"I did? Sorry-"

He grinned. "It's fine. I guess you should go now since the teacher should any second now."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"...I might have been here a few times." He winked.

OKAY. Isn't that a bit weird. Maybe he actually has a chance. It looks like he's interested in him as well-. Or he acts like to everyone. Now he's confused.

"Oh- well...I'll be going now." Dan headed to the seat in the back. The terrifying looking people he has literally never seen before were all crowded in the middle.

He grinned.

He actually has a chance.

Or not.

* * *

It's sucky- I know. I'm making the bullying a bit more severe next chapter to raise up the drama- idk, I always read stories like this. And I wonder if Phil really is 100% straight- well, see you next chapter.


End file.
